


Sleeping Arrangements

by DownToTheSea



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Domesticity, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea/pseuds/DownToTheSea
Summary: Four times it was G'Kar's fault that Lyta couldn't get to sleep, and one time it wasn't.
Relationships: Lyta Alexander/G'Kar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Sleeping Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janetcarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/gifts).



> (I swear this was exactly 300 words on Google Docs. XD) I hope you enjoy this, and many thanks to SammyFlower for looking it over! <3

G’Kar was pacing, his coat swishing behind him. “Admirable?” he muttered. “Wonderful? Tremendous?”

By this point Lyta was pretty sure she had heard every possible synonym for  _ good. _ “Trying to sleep here,” she reminded him, but G’Kar was lost in the fever of creation.

Groaning, she covered her face with a blanket.

She was dozing, not exactly  _ peacefully  _ – she hadn’t felt peaceful in a long time – but at least she was pretty close to unconscious, when the lights changed to the reddish glow favored by G’Kar.

“Ah, much better,” she heard him say to himself.

Narrowing her eyes, she flicked the light back telekinetically.

His overblown theatrical gasp had her snorting with laughter into her pillow.

A loud  _ thunk  _ in the middle of the night woke her up. It wasn’t exactly unwelcome, not with the dreams she’d been having, but she glared at G’Kar and his innocent expression anyway as he bent to retrieve the massive tome he’d been scribbling in. It had slipped out of his hands as soon as he fell asleep. Hence, the  _ thunk.  _ (God,  _ hence?  _ She was starting to talk like him.)

Lyta yelped as a cold hand brushed hers. “You’re  _ freezing!” _

“I am substantially less warm-blooded than you,” said G’Kar. “But if you wish me to move elsewhere, I certainly will.”

“Um…” Yawning, she threw an arm over her eyes, somehow unwilling to look at him directly when she admitted she liked having him here. “I never said  _ that.” _

  
Peace. Security. Love. Neither of them were overly familiar with those things, yet as Lyta sought a respite from everything she could hear, could do, everything she  _ was, _ they were what G’Kar built up in his thoughts, projecting towards her. With their soothing cadence in her mind, she slipped into a deep, restful sleep.


End file.
